The invention relates to a three-dimensional image system and to methods for producing improved three-dimensional images using an integrated system incorporating imaging tools, viewing devices, and image properties.
Image processing and three-dimensional imagery are applicable to a wide variety of applications including entertainment, medical, scientific investigations, and the like. One problem with the current state of the art of image processing is that it often fails to provide realistic three-dimensional images using inexpensive imaging devices such as cathode ray tubes (CRT""s), liquid crystal displays (LCD""s), lenticular devices, and laser or ink jet printers. In conventional image processing techniques, redundant image information is combined to provide a simulated three-dimensional image suitable for display by a two-dimensional display device. The appearance of depth in such images is provided by combining multiple segments of planar image data. The actual contour and orientation of the image is often ignored or severely distorted within some or all of the segments. Accordingly, the further the segment of image data is from the ideal focal point, the less sharp the image. Many conventional three-dimensional imaging techniques are thus based on combining two or more offset planar images, with inherent imaging distortions, to provide a simulation of depth as perceived by the human eye.
There continues to be a need for a method and apparatus for providing realistic three-dimensional images without the need for elaborate or costly imaging devices. There is also a need for an image processing technique which more closely approximates image perception experienced by the human eye without the need for multiple image input devices. Furthermore, there is a need for an integrated system that provides improvement in image quality or information content by independently manipulating one or more components of the system.
In one embodiment, with regard to the foregoing and other needs, the invention provides a method producing three-dimensional images. The method includes the steps of:
providing a digital image file from a digital image source of one or more objects, the digital image file containing pixel data for pixels having a structural contour relationship to the one or more objects;
converting the pixels to contour corrected pixels to provide a contoured image file;
building an output image file from the contoured image file;
selecting a printed image format, ink composition, lenticular material, and substrate for the contoured image file, wherein the printed image format provides pixel placement on the substrate for a three-dimensional image viewable through the lenticular material;
printing the three-dimensional image on the substrate to provide an image layer on the substrate; and
attaching the lenticular material to image layer on the substrate to provide a three-dimensional image.
In another embodiment, the invention includes a three-dimensional image device for providing a three-dimensional image of one or more objects. The device includes:
a base substrate;
an image layer on said substrate; and
a lenticular material superposed on the image layer,
wherein the image layer is provided by an imaging tool configured for depositing pixels on the substrate from contour corrected pixel data such that the deposited pixels have a structural contour relationship to the one or more objects, and wherein the image layer is manipulated by the imaging tool to be compatible with the substrate and lenticular material.
Advantages of the invention include the ability to provide more realistic three-dimensional images of one or more objects on a variety of output devices in a cost effective manner. The images may be corrected for any desired image resolution. The imaging tool used by the method and apparatus of the invention enables closer correlation between the contours of the image and the pixel positions of the image on the output device. For example, conventional three-dimensional imaging techniques provide redundant overlapping planar images to give the perception of depth. However, planar images do not include sufficient contour parameters to provide realistic depth perception of the images. The present invention solves the problem by providing pixel by pixel correction based on pixel position and depth or distance from an ideal focal point to provide image interpolation while substantially decreasing redundant image data points. The three-dimensional images provided by the invention are significantly clearer or sharper than images provided by conventional imaging techniques.
Another advantage of the invention is that each of the components of the image system may be, selectively manipulated to provide an enhanced three-dimensional image. For example, the lenticular material thickness and properties may be selected to reduce the cost of the three-dimensional image system. Likewise, ink compositions may be manipulated by the system to be compatible with the lenticular material and substrate so that the three-dimensional image has improved characteristics such as sharpness and realism. The ink composition and lenticular material may also be manipulated with the image properties to provide other effects such as phase shifts, polarization, image encryption, and the like.